Pas de Deux: Dance for two
by violetkisses
Summary: Naruto swore never to dance ballet again. Not after what happened 5 years ago. But a particular trip to the theatre made his parents decide to enrol him to ballet school again. Will he be able to forget the past and dance the 'Dance for Two? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi. This is my second story for Naruto and I really hope you guys like it. This story has not been beta-ed for I do not know any beta so i just wish to apologize for any grammatical errors in advance :))) Yay.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Naruto...*dramatically sighs*

* * *

**Pas de Deux: Dance for Two**

Naruto sulked as he took the seat between his mother and father. Damn, he so did not want to be here. If it weren't for his mother's pleas and that devil sent pout, you would not catch him anywhere near this fucking theatre watching a ballet recital. A ballet recital, for God's sake! Nope, not in a million years, man.

"Awww. Come on, little tyke. It's not gonna be _that_ bad. They're gonna do Nutcracker this year. Your favourite, right?" Minato grinned, ruffling the boys soft golden locks, trying to make his cute little son feel better. "Smile for me, okay? It's gonna be awesome. Trust me."

Naruto couldn't help but give his father a small grin in return. His father's grin was just too contagious and sunny and bright. Nobody sane would be able to resist smiling back. It was definitely one of Namikaze Minato's best and worst traits. "Fine, but trust me. It's gonna be awful, dad. And for the record, Nutcracker's not my favourite. It's Swan Lake. "

"Naruto!" Kushina shushed his son. "Be a good boy and just watch the show quietly, okay?"

"But I don't wanna watch, mom! You _forced _me!" The blonde boy whined, stomping his foot at the same time, making both brows of his parents rise at the act. Sure, it was childish but whatever. Desperate times call for desperate measures…even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of his parents by acting like a spoiled brat. He just wanted to go home and find peace in the confines of his room, playing video games or whatever his heart desires. Was that too much to ask?

Kushina sighed, placing both of her hands on her son's shoulders. "Naruto. Please do this for mom, okay? You know how I can't say no to Mikoto, right? And oh look, the show's about to start! You're gonna love it!"

Naruto huffed, crossing both arms on his chest as he leaned his back against the comfy and posh seat, muttering something about parents always getting what they want and children suffering. He honestly wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere as long as it's away from the place that would just make him remember and yearn. Away from the place that would just remind him of what he once had but gave up just because of that stupid, stupid, _stupid_ incident.

Naruto was snapped out of his internal ramblings as the stage curtains started to open. Soft, beautiful music slowly echoed throughout the theatre as boys and girls of different age and sizes entered the stage in different costumes. Some were dressed as guards, dolls, trees and flowers. But the person that stood up the most was this beautiful pink-haired girl in a simple yet elegant tutu. She was no doubt the princess, or should I say, Sugar Plum Fairy of the story. She was twirling, turning, gliding, arching, doing perfect pirouettes(1), pas de chats(2) and sissones(3). It was absolutely perfect. Plain perfection.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in his chest. He missed ballet so much. Every nerve of his body was itching to do the same exact routines the ballerina was doing. Sure, he still danced. He danced whenever he had free time. It was just that Hiphop and ballet were two entirely different things. Whereas in ballet you had to be strong yet graceful, free yet in control; hiphop entitled you to just express yourself without any limitations, without any inhibitions. There were technicalities in hiphop too, yes, but they were not as strict as those in ballet. Hiphop was so very unlike ballet dancing. No, don't get Naruto wrong. He loved both genres of dance but ballet….ballet was just the love of his life…a love he had to give up…a love he swore never to seek again because of _that _particular incident. The blonde felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered the incident that happened five years ago. He tried to suppress the memories as he forced his attention to go back to the show.

Naruto felt his breath hitch as he watched a raven-haired prince enter the scene with a perfectly executed grand jete(4). This was probably his favourite scene in The Nutcracker, the climax. The pink-haired ballerina was now wearing an exquisite pink tutu adorned with gigantic frills and shining gems that twinkled under the light. It was without a doubt expensive. The tutu itself was enough to get anyone's attention. Beautiful. The raven and pinkette were now twirling, their bodies molding together with the music as they created the most beautiful dance Naruto has ever witnessed. It was Pas de deux(5) at its finest. If only the prince weren't _Uchiha Sasuke,_ the bane of his existence, it would have been perfect. If only…Oh, why did the bastard have to ruin everything for him?

The dance for two continued, leaving the crowd in awe as they did lifts, jumps and supported pirouettes. The prince and his muse were a heavenly sight. Minutes passed, 5 heavenly minutes that Naruto and everybody in the crowd would never forget, before the show finally ended with a bow.

The whole theatre was silent...and then there was a thunderous applause, the crowd giving the performers a standing ovation for their breathtaking performance. As the applause and delirium finally died down, Naruto found himself assaulted with his mother's gushes. "Oh, oh, oh. Wasn't it just beautiful? It was….It was…."

"Breathtaking." Minato supplied dreamily. Naruto rolled his eyes at his father's tone. His parents can really be cheesy at times. God.

"Oh yes. Absolutely. Now it's making me regret ever agreeing to pull Naru-chan out of ballet school. If we didn't, he would've been up there with those kids." Kushina sighed wistfully.

"Well, sorry mom. Too late for-"

"But it's never too late, dear." Minato interrupted his son's soon to be long speech, grinning.

Kushina's and Naruto's ears perked up.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"What do you mean, dear?" Both asked at the same time. Kushina with enthusiasm, Naruto with wary and caution. He did not like the weird glint in his father's eyes. Nope, not one bit. The last time he had that glint in his eye was when..when…when…Naruto shuddered at the memory, not wanting to remember it any longer.

"Well, I mean, we could always enrol Naruto to ballet school again. Five years couldn't have rusted our son's ballet skills, right?" Minato chuckled as watched the two completely different reactions from his wife and son. Kushina looked like she was just given a divine revelation while Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he just swallowed something awful.

"Oh my. What a great idea, dear. We _should_ do that, shouldn't we?" Kushina giggled, lost in her daydreams. "Oh, it would be wonderful to see Naru-chan perform on stage again."

Naruto choked. "Wh-what the hell, mom? No way. No way in hell am I going to take ballet lessons again. Not after _that_ incident!"

"Oh, come on, Naruto. It's been five years already. Surely you have forgotten about it by now. Grow up and suck it up like a real man, son." Minato slung his arm around his miniature self. "And how ever could you say no to your mother's puppy dog pout?" Naruto looked back to his mom and surely, she was there, wearing her super deadly pout, a pout that even the stoic Uchiha Fugaku cannot resist.

"Pretty please, Naru-chan? For mommy? Please?"

Naruto groaned because he simply could not resist. Damn.

And that was how Namikaze Naruto found himself standing right in front of the magnificent three-story building of Konohagakure Institute for Ballet and Arts. Eyeing the building warily, Naruto gulped. It's been a long time since he danced ballet. Would he be awful? Or would he still remember everything he was taught?

Oh, Naruto just prayed for the Heaven's to be on his side today because he had one wish. Just one tiny eety bitty wish.

_Please don't let Uchiha Sasuke be here. Because if he was..then it sucks to be me._

* * *

**Glossary:**

To see how these ballet moves are executed, I will provide links from youtube :) Hope you enjoy them and hope they help you visualize the scenes in the story more. Just attach the things below to youtube . com

1. Piroutte - /watch?v =fm-XZCi9skQ

2. Pas de Chat - /watch?v=XAsMB3eRe6g

3. Sissone - Can't find a nice vid :(

4. Grand jete - /watch?v=y-PJAFn2lNg

5. This is the Grand Pas de Deux in Nutcracker, if you're interested to see it - /watch?v=9gz9PG3Fu0g&feature=relmfu

* * *

**A/N:** Uhmm, hey guys! So...what did you think? Should I continue it? :)) Well anyway, I'm so sorry if my references to ballet are not really accurate. Sad to say, I'm not a ballerina so I don't how things in ballet work, but i really did my best with my research. And i did no hiphop bashing, okay? I personally love both genres but for the sake of this fic, Naruto favors ballet more :)

I hope you guys loved it and for those readers who are familiar with ballet, please correct me if i have made any mistake. Reviews and constructive criticisms pls! And oh, lemme ask again: Should I continue it?

Lovelots :*

**~ Violetkisses**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY GUYS. Omg, I know you must be pissed now. It's been so long since my last update. Sniffs. I am so sorry. School has been so busy and I was experiencing writer's block for this story :( But still, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)))

Warnings: UNBETAED

* * *

**Pas de Deux: Dance for Two**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was born in a family of artists. His mother painted as a hobby and his father composed beautiful music whenever he was in the mood. So, it would not come as a surprise that Naruto was well educated in the world of music and arts. Growing up, Naruto has been surrounded by paintings of artists such as Van Gogh, Da Vinci, Picasso and the like. He has even visited the Louvre museum, one of the world's most prized locations. But nothing can ever compare to what Naruto was seeing right now_ (Well, maybe except the Louvre)_.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, his eyes roaming the vast lobby. Paintings and sculptures were everywhere and light, classical music was playing in the background. The place smelled of painting oils and old books. Naruto inhaled deeply. It smelled just like home.

As Naruto walked further inside, he admired everything his eyes laid on. But one particular painting drew him in. It was probably an unknown painting since Naruto had never seen it before. But by the gods was it beautiful. It was a painting of a man watching the sunset. Though he was surrounded by a lot of people, you can see the sadness etched on his face. Naruto felt a pang in his heart. The man in the picture was a lot like him; surrounded by many but always alone….if that made any sense.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto shrieked as he felt hot breath assault his ears. He turned around to punch the shit out of his assaulter, only to be greeted by yes, you guessed it- Uchiha Sasuke. The man was a sight to behold in his black turtleneck. It only served to enhance his pale, aristocratic features and coal black eyes.

Sasuke smirked, obviously amused at the blonde's outburst. "Dobe."

"What the fuck," Naruto hissed. "Weren't you ever taught by your parents that it's rude to sneak up on people? You just gave me a fucking mini heart attack!"

"Hn."

Naruto's eye twitched. Again with that grunting noise! Hn. Hn. Hn. Even after fifteen years, that 'hn' still managed to piss him off. "Don't just fucking grunt at me, asshole!"

"Hn."

_Big time._ "Speak, teme!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Hn."

"Gaaaaaah!" Naruto tried to resist the growing urge to pull his hair. "I give up! Go on. Just grunt at me! Hn hn hn!" The raven was just too impossible to deal with!

Sasuke chuckled, leaning in close enough for Naruto to feel the raven's hot breath on his ear…again. The blonde shuddered. Sasuke was too close. Way too close. Naruto could almost feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. Their closeness was just too much.

"T-teme." Sasuke leaned in closer. His lips were now practically on Naruto's ear. The blonde's heart was beating faster now. Faster, faster,_ faster_. He felt the raven smile. "You haven't changed at all."

Naruto shivered. _Fuck._

"You're late, _Naruto_." And then Sasuke was gone. Just like that. Gone, zilch, nada. Leaving Naruto in a dazed mess, left to wonder how Sasuke can make him so flustered.

"Wha-what?" Naruto looked around, not completely able to process what the raven just told him. Late? He was late?

"Oh shit." He was late and on his first day at that! The blonde climbed up the stairs two steps at a time. He was so dead.

When he finally arrived the dance studio, he was greeted by the sight of an obviously amused guy in tights. "About time you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Namikaze. You're five minutes late and we couldn't start without you."

Naruto blushed, feeling the amused gaze of the man on him. "S-sorry."

The blonde observed the man before him. He assumed that this was their teacher. The man had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes just like his though the man's were paler, kinda like icy blue. He also had a slender body that was perfect for a ballet dancer and for sure, he had muscles underneath that tank top. All in all, he was pretty, Naruto decided. _Very pretty_. For a man, that is.

"My name is Deidara, by the way. And I will be your ballet teacher starting today." The man- no, _Deidara_, came up to him and dragged him to the center of the studio, clapping his hands to call the attention of the students in the room. There were about 8 of them. One was a redhead wearing eyeliner – what the hell?- and had the kanji 'Ai' tattoed on the right side of his forehead. Another was a weird looking guy with inverted triangles tattoed under each eye. Naruto's eye twitched. What the hell was with these people and tattoos? To top it all off, there was also this weird-looking guy with bowlcut hair in _green_ leotards and _red _tights! _What the fuck_? Green and red! It was a complete fashion disaster.

Deidara must have seen the look Naruto's face because he grinned at him and winked. "You get used to it."

The blonde teacher then transferred his attention to the students in front of him. "Everybody, we're going to have a new student today! I'll give you guys 10 minutes to know each other, 'kay? Use it well!" And with that, he pushed Naruto towards the group, leaving him to his own devices.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was not a shy person, per se, but he was kind of really nervous. "Uhmm, hi? I'm Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you."

The guy with triangle tattoes laughed boisterously, patting Naruto on the back. "Man, you don't have to be so nervous. The name's Kiba, by the way." Kiba grinned and Naruto couldn't help but grin too. Man, he was going to get along with this guy for sure. Kiba then introduced the other dancers to him.

The man with the eyeliner was called Gaara and the walking fashion disaster was called Lee. There was also this lazy bum called Shikamaru, a shy guy named Shino, and a _rude _motherfucker who had the nerve to call him dickless, Sai. They were a weird bunch but Naruto couldn't help but like almost all of them. After the introductions were made, Naruto couldn't stop himself from scanning the room, looking for a particular man with that famous duckbutt hair, and only to be disappointed. The blonde frowned. He seriously thought that he and Sasuke were classmates. But oh well, maybe it was for the best?

But as Naruto turned his attention back to his new found friends, he couldn't help but be disappointed. He shook his head.

What hell was happening to him? He should be happy that Sasuke wasn't here. He was supposed to be happy…so why? Why the heavy feeling in his heart?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so was it fine? Did I disappoint you guys? Feedbacks please, if you have time. I need to know :)) And any comments and suggestions would be really appreciated.

- violetkisses3


End file.
